The Monarch and the Guard
by Artemis Requiem
Summary: Hippolyta/Philippus 2
1. Chapter 1

Hippolyta and Phillipus

Chapter 1

Sparring- Amazon mating ritual/ Fighting or session of training in this I choose the first

Hippolyta sat in her throne with her royal agenda was being read aloud to her. "Gods..." She whispered to herself knowing Philippus, who was standing next to her would hear. Philippus understood and shooed the reader out of the throne room. Hippolyta nodded and smiled. She slumped down in her throne and waited for Artemis and Diana's sparring session begin... Grunts here and there... You know... Bed hitting the wall... Gods! It turned Hippolyta on... But of course she was the Royal Monarch of Themyscira, and cannot leave unless something very very important went on... Hippolyta sighed and looked down at Philippus who was cleaning her shield on the bottom step of the throne. She peeked up at Hippolyta and laughed she looked half a sleep. Next thing they hear is something shatter on the ground... "They've started my queen..." Philippus smiled and Hippolyta got up and walked to Artemis' door. "KEEP IT DOWN!" Artemis opened the door naked with a toy in her hand... "Hippolyta... We broke your lamp..." Arty handed her a bunch of emerald green peices of glass. Diana laughed in the background at Hippolyta's face. She was about to cry... "PHILIPPUS!" Hippolyta ran to Philippus who was running down the hallway. Artemis and Diana both had stuck out their heads out the window to see what was going on. "What's wrong...?" Hippolyta opened her hands and had a bunch of glass sticking out of them. Philippus gasped and grabbed her queen's hands running to Epione's infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I've been gone, I really missed writiting and well, The amazons, Anyway I partied with this one.

Hippolyta/Philippus

Hippolyta screamed when Epione plucked one of the peices of glass out of her hands. "Stay still... PLEASE!" Epione said as she put the peice on a table. Philippus held Hippolyta's shoulders, She smiled when Hippolyta stood perfectly still.

When Hippolyta's hands were glass free, She and Philippus walked back to the palace. Philippus laughed at Hippolyta's complain about Diana and Artemis how they always have to break stuff... "You certainly... are one of a kind." Philippus nodded."Do forgive me but... I think you should be proud and happy for them..." Philippus admitted, Hippolyta nodded guilty. "I suppose you're right..." Hippolyta smiled and stopped walking. Philippus stopped a few steps in front of her because she didn't know Hippolyta stopped. "General..." Hippolyta whispered, "Yes...?" Philippus held her hands behind her back as she walked closer to Hippolyta.

Silence filled the air... no amazons were close, not even a bird. Hippolyta and Philippus' bodies were inchs away. "Did you hear that...?" Philippus missunderstood... or well didn't pay attention to what Hippolyta was saying, all she did was kiss her hard.

Philippus backed up when she noticed what she did. "umm... Umm..." All Philippus could say was NOTHING! Hippolyta stood there looking at the ground and smiled. "Sorry..." Philippus finally said and turned around. "I'll get back to my duties." She ran from Hippolyta. Hippolyta started laughing and fell to the ground laughing, HARD. Diana and Artemis noticed her and ran toward her, "Mother are you okay?!" Diana screamed. Artemis had to cover her ears. "Never... E-ver been better, my general... Get this MY GENERAL... Just KISSED me!" Hippolyta started laughing harder. "So what? Mine kisses me too!" Diana grabbed Artemis and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Philippus wondered around Themyscira, after her tried to keep clear of Hippolyta as much as possible, BUT she is the General of her armies. So long distance was pretty hard. Philippus past an apple tree, apples were ripe and pure red. They were on Themyscira so that was normal. She plucked one and took a huge bite out of it. She didn't stop until she met the core. "Damn." She whispered and threw it on the ground. She ate 2 more and laid against the tree trunk eating her 4th. "Why...? Why doesn't Hippolyta see I love her? I try everyday to make her happy and I... don't have the courage to tell her. I mean I would DIE for her," She snorted at herself making tiny peices of apple fly out of her mouth. "Look at me, Athena! I'm talking to myself" She laughed harder and got up finishing her apple.

Palace dining area, Hours later-

"Shut up Artemis!" Diana roared as she threw her spoon at her girlfriend. "What? I mean all I did was call you clay!" Diana threw her plate at her. It hit Artemis straight in the face.

"STOP IT!" Hippolyta yelled as Artemis picked up her bowl. Philippus giggled when Artemis set down the bowl and Diana smirked at her. Hippolyta went back to eating her greek salad. Artemis threw her Pasta in Diana's face and she screamed. Hippolyta looked at Artemis and she shrugged. "Why can't I have normal children?" She looked up like sending a prayer to the gods. Donna looked straight at Hippolyta. "Excuse me?" Hippolyta nodded, "I suppose Donna will do." Donna gave Hippolyta a annoyed look. "Artemis will you pass the seasoning?" Hippolyta asked and Arty nodded.

She threw the seasoning at Hippolyta head. Philippus blocked it with her hand, "Throwing things isn't nice Artemis." Hippolyta smiled when Philippus gave her the seasoning. "Thank you, General." Diana, Donna, and Artemis all smirked at each other.

When dinner was done, Diana and Artemis went to Di's bedroom for their midnight "snacking." Donna went to sleep on the couch. Hippolyta and Philippus walked to Hippie's bedroom. All Philippus could think was, _Is this it? _Hippolyta walked in sitting down on the bed and motioned for Philippus to sit next to her. She did and Hippolyta hugged the breath out of her. To be exact so much Philippus fell over collasping onto one of Hippolyta's pillows.

Hippolyta's breath was tingling her ear which made the general lose the last of the air in her body. Philippus eyes rolled back when Hippolyta nibbled on it. She then licked and sucked on it. Trying not to pull Phlippus's earring out. Philippus could fill Hippolyta's hands roam up her shirt. So close...

Philippus then woke up, it was all a dream. Philippus sat up and whispered, "Damn..."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm bad at sex scenes so don't be bitches to me.

Philippus/ Hippolyta

As Diana and Artemis sparred, Hippolyta sat in her throne thinking of the things she would die to do. Philippus stood beside the throne and Hippolyta looked over at the darker hand beside her. She tugged on it and Philippus looked down. "Can I leave?" Hippolyta asked with puppy eyes. Philippus nodded, "10 minutes That's all." Hippolyta started to celebrate with an odd dance all Philippus did was watch and giggle.

Hippolyta ran to her room, shut the door, grabbed her vibrator and... You know...

Philippus checked the clock, _It's been 10 minutes. _She thought to herself and walked to Hippolyta's door. She cracked it and saw the unbelieveable.

She smirked and opened it fully making Hippolyta stop in her tracks, or... vibrating tracks.

"Philippus! Umm... Hi?" Hippolyta hid under her covers. The General laughed when the toy dropped by the side of the bed. Philippus picked it up and handed it to Hippolyta. "I do believe it's been 10 minutes, My queen." Hippolyta blushed with embaressment. "I'm sorry, General.. It's just.. Horniness built inside me... The years with Ted were... The only thing I have.." She held up the blue toy and dropped it back in it's drawer. "Don't tell Diana..?" Philippus asked and Hippolyta nodded, Philippus sat on the bed next to Hippolyta and they talked about sex. Philippus was soaking wet down there... Having Hippolyta, The hottest woman on the island. Naked in front of you was very urging. Philippus concentrated on Hippolyta's body more then her words. She did make good replies though, so Hippolyta didn't seem to notice.

But when Philippus eyes wondered downward when Hippolyta turned her head, she smiled 'cause Philippus' eyes didn't move. "General," She whispered and Philippus' eyes shot up. "Yes, My queen?!" She yelled. "Shh..." Hippolyta climbed on top of Philippus and removed her upper- armor. Philippus' eyes wondered everywhere then shut. She could feel Hippolyta clasping her breast. Philippus moaned softly. Hippolyta smiled and kissed Philippus. Hippolyta broke the kiss and moved her way down Philippus' neck with her tongue until she came to her side boob.

She then started to suck lightly, loving the fact that it harden when her mouth hit it. Philippus continued moaning. She lifted her hands to grab Hippolyta but Hippolyta stopped her, never stopped sucking though... Amazons. Philippus felt Hippolyta's hand move down her waist, she flinched when she felt Hippolyta unbuckle her armor, still haven't stopped.

Philippus finally decided to let it go and enjoy the wide, It was a win win after all, Philippus got the woman of her dreams and Hippolyta got a good dessert.

Philippus helped Hippolyta get her bottom-Armor off. Philippus smiled when Hippolyta spreaded her legs. "I wonder if you taste like a warrior..." She then bent down and took the first lick of a pussy and it was pretty damn sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Hippolyta/Philippus

Philippus woke up next to Hippolyta. She put her hand on Hippolyta's cheek and the queen smiled in her sleep. Philippus got up and pulled her armor back on. She went to the door, "Where are you going?" Hippolyta asked. Philippus turned around and saw her Queen, fully naked, standing in front of her.

Philippus couldn't help but stare. Hippolyta smiled and hugged Philippus. She smiled and picked Hippolyta off the ground. Carrying her in her arms, Philippus sat her on the bed. After removing everything again and a brief session of sex. Philippus and Hippolyta sat in each others arms. "Shall we?" She asked as she handed Philippus another glass of wine, which they had been drinking previously.

Hippolyta sipped at her own glass and smiled when Philippus gulped down hers. "Thank you Philippus." They smiled at each other then Philippus grabbed her in a big hug. "You're welcome." Hippolyta kissed Philippus on the cheek and got up.

"Well, We have our duties to get to. Sadly." Hippolyta walked into her closet to get dressed, "I suppose you're right." She giggled and pulled her armor back on for the second time.

As Philippus waited, she drank the rest of the wine. "Hey, Hippolyta!" She yelled into the closet, "What?" Hippolyta said as she pulled on her shoes. "Am I your first?" Philippus said as she peeked in the walk-in closet. "What do you mean?" Hippolyta asked as she brushed her hair. "Am I your first... Well, Woman?" Hippolyta looked shocked and smiled after a few moments. "Well... Promise you won't tell anybody?" Philippus crossed her heart and nodded. "I had some... sexual encounters... with Antiope." Philippus mouth dropped to the floor. "Da Fuq?"


	6. Chapter 6

Well I was threatened by my buddy if I didn't write so... Thanks Speisla. Ps. Sorry these are short. I run out of ideas, you can help me with the ideas if you like. -Arty

* * *

Philippus cleaned her sword, she had to get over the fact that Hippolyta... She shook her head, trying to get that picture out of her mind. "Why... Gods why..." Philippus looked at her reflection on her sword. Artemis came up behind her and startled her. "Holy shit! I'm turning white!" She joked and looked up at Artemis. They both started laughing and the 6ft tall woman sat next to the measly, 5ft 4in women, Artemis could see over her head. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked as she took Philippus' sword. "Isn't Antiope your mother?" Artemis looked at her like a drunk person.

"Duh!" Artemis smiled. Philippus bit her lower lip, "And... Hippolyta... and her were sisters..." Artemis nodded annoyed. "Bitch Please, You were there! Hercules raped the amazons, Hippolyta prayed Blah blah, Revenge bad, Antiope mad, They gone, and this sexy beast was born." Artemis said as she stood up. Admiring herself in the sword, she flipped her hair and gave it to Philippus. "THEY HAD SEX!" Philippus yelled, Artemis eyes bulged out of her head, all the amazons looked at Philippus. "Antiope and... Hippolyta had sex." Artemis looked around and smacked Philippus. "My Mother would never do such a thing!" Philippus mouth dropped open. "You don't believe me?! Go ask her! Wait.. Don't!" Philippus sat on legs when Artemis turned around. "Why not?" Philippus looked down, "I love her... and I broke a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7... Damn these are short so... I'll make 1 more after this. Some ideas tookin from Speisla. Thanks BTW. -Arty

* * *

Hippolyta sat in her bed and cried, _I knew I couldn't trust her. _Right then and there Hippolyta felt like an idiot. She heard a knock at her door and she sat still. Hippolyta laid down on her bed when Philippus opened the door. "Look... I'm sorry." Hippolyta threw her pillow at Philippus,"I can't even leave my room! Without being made fun of!" Philippus caught the next pillow that came flying at her. She put it on the end of the bed. "I' know, I want to make up for it! Please! I don't want to lose you..."

Hippolyta didn't move, trying to keep her words up with her mind. "Philippus," She finally made her mind up. "Yes...?" She could hear the sadness in her voice, she looked over her shoulder. Philippus, the general of her armies... was crying. "Get back to your duties." Hippolyta said firmly. Philippus stood there silently for a couple seconds. Then she bowed and left, bawling down the hall way.

Later...

Diana and Artemis sat at the table. Waiting for the others, "Where is everybody?" Artemis shrugged, "You probably scared them off with your moaning." She said somewhat like a joke. Diana rolled her eyes and started to eat. "Aww, you love me." Artemis said in a childish voice. Diana nodded and watched as Philippus walk in and sit down. "Hey, Where's mother?" Diana asked, Philippus started to cry again. "I'm going crazy! She is my life Diana!" Artemis spit her Themyscirian Wine all over the table. "What the hell, did I miss?!" She yelled. Diana looked at her now spit/wine covered food. "Hippolyta, she... she hates me! I get her for a day and the next, I'm a fucking enemy!" Diana looked at Artemis who had the weirdest look on her face. "Philippus... Is it true.. Did she really do that... with Antiope." Philippus shook her head, unknowingly. "I don't know."

Diana looked at Artemis... "Does this mean, I can't date Arty?" Philippus looked at the two. "Legally, No." Diana froze, Artemis took another spit take. "I... Sorry Princess." Philippus got up, and walked to her room, passing Hippolyta's room she cried a little more.

Hippolyta's room

Hippolyta tried to go to sleep but she couldn't... she sensed something, familiar. She finally closed her eyes, she saw Hercules. She woke up in a heat of sweat.

* * *

I made this a little longer, thanks again.


	8. Sorry

Hey guys I won't be able to publish another chapter for a while, sorry. I have to go to this Artemis thing with my friends. Lucky person gets a 6ft tall action figure with over 2,000 parts of Artemis Requiem for free! WISH ME LUCK and I'm sorry.


	9. Longest one so far

It's rated M for fucking cursewords and damn somewhat sex. Okay? And I won that giant Arty statue boom chicka locka. -Arty (Someone asked why I put that... My friend sometimes write on my account. I think hers is... Diana or something can't remember.)

Hippolyta/Philippus, The Monarch and The guard

Philippus sat up in her bed, she couldn't sleep. Besides the thunder, she was thinking way to hard. She heard a knock at her door and she looked at the clock. It read, 3:47. "Philippus?" She heard Hippolyta's voice and her face brightened. She jumped out of bed... Literly she got up and jumped off the bed. Raced to the door, and opened it quickly. Hippolyta smiled and chuckled, Philippus looked confused and Hippolyta pointed at Philippus' breast. She looked down and saw she was completely naked.

Philippus covered herself and motioned Hippolyta in. She followed, and sat in a chair by the window. Philippus continued standing and grabbed her mini blanket, wrapping it around her as she bowed at Hippolyta. Hippolyta smiled and motioned for her to rise. Philippus did and sat on he ground by her queen. Like she always did, Philippus stared at Hippolyta. "What's wrong?" She finally asked... "A vision... Hercules." Philippus looked down. "Oh... What if it was another.. wrong vision like... Artemis and Diana." They could hear two laughs outside the door. Philippus smirked and got up to open the door. She did and Artemis fell on her ass. Diana pointed and laughed at her sister. Philippus smiled and opened the door fully so Hippolyta could see. Hippolyta gave her daughter the "look" and Diana backed into the hallway. Artemis was still on her ass and felt like she broke something. Philippus smiled and helped Artemis up. Arty giggled and ran after her sister.

"Amazons now and days... Crazy peices were glued into their heads." Hippolyta admitted, "I remember the old days... Antio-" She stopped herself, "Sorry." Philippus nodded appoval. "So... Do you know if he's coming?" Philippus asked, changing the subject. "Not intirely." Hippolyta admitted. "Well what do we do? Wait?" Philippus asked as she pulled the blanket tighter around her. Hippolyta shrugged, she didn't truely know. "Our times will come, Goodnight Philippus." Hippolyta walked out and went back to her room. Philippus sat in the chair, Hippolyta just arosed from. "Hefcules...? Why?" She noticed she was talking to herself and let out a sigh. "What are we going to do?" She prayed and fell asleep in the chair.

Artemis dove in for an attack. Philippus deflected it and sent Artemis' sword flying, Philippus put a hand on her hip as she pointed the sword at her neck. "Last words?" Artemis smiled, "Just two..." She pulled her breast dagger out of well... sorta bra. Philippus smiled, "Let me guess-" Artemis cut her off, "Duvytins! Monutinse!" (That's from the elder scrolls I believe.) She did a back hand spring and Philippus ran towards her. "Come at me, bro!" Artemis yelled as she moved out of the way as Philippus passed. Artemis fell on her ass laughing, Philippus ran straight into... Athena. Philippus looked up and gulped. She bowed and got off the goddess. Athena looked at Artemis and she stopped laughing.

Diana flew down into a bow. "Dearest Goddess, I'm humble by your appearence." Indeed;... Athena looked different, she had her hair pulled back into a bun. She did have her oringnal blue dress on... (I forgot what greeks wear... So...) "Thank you, child." She walked past Diana and over to Philippus. "Hello, General." Philippus was terrified... Honored but terrified. "Um,,,,, My Goddess... How may I assist you?" Athena eyes turned storm gray. She sensed Philippus' fear and everyone knew it. Diana had grabbed Artemis' hand and they were making their way back to the palace. Only the gods know what for. All the amazons cleared the area. Scared shitless, Philippus stood still. Athena still staring at her... She dropped her weapons and fell to her knees. "I am your servent... Tell me what to do." Athena eyes turned bright blue and simply told her... "Fate dear one."  
Philippus looked up, she could feel her blood boiling, her eyes rolled back and she fell into a hole. She felt hands whip at her clothes and she couldn't move. All she could do was scream, she then heard a dark voice... but it wasn't Hades she knew that... It was Hercules... Sitting in the Throne of Darkness... Aka The Underworld Throne. "Don't fight it... Live it!"  
Philippus woke up. She rushed to Hippolyta's room, Sure enough... Hippolyta was asleep with her toy in her hands. Philippus pinched the bridge of her nose and shook Hippolyta's shoulder. "Hipps..." She whispered as she put the toy back in the drawer. Hippolyta woke up to the drawer closing. "PHILIPPUS!" She screamed and covered herself. "Yeah, NOW act like I haven't seen you naked before..." Hippolyta rolled her eyes, "What do you want?" She asked as she looked at her own breast. "Hercules... and Hades are either partnered or... Hercules has power over the other gods." Hippolyta looked up at Philippus, "Bring Diana and Artemis to the Temple Of Athena in 5 minutes..." Philippus bowed and set off for their room.

Philippus made it to the girls room without waking the other amazons. Artemis was on the ground. Diana had kicked her out of the bed, of course. Philippus smiled, she walked around Artemis's blanket. She shook Diana and she rolled over. "Wh-at?" She managed to say before she vomited. Philippus walked back in disgust and tripped over Artemis. So she shot up to see Philippus laying on her breast. She poked her in the eye and Philippus shot up in pain. Diana chuckled and held out a hand for Philippus. Philippus took it and gave Artemis a look. "Your mother... needs you, Temple of Athena." Philippus looked at the clock. "2 minutes... Hurry."

Once the three arrived, Hippolyta was sitting on the stairs. She was wearing her purple cloak. Artemis sat next to her. "Hey There Delilah..." She sang that... "Hey There Delilah don't worry about the distance." She continued. "OH! What did you do to me?" She hugged her, (I was listening to this while writing... SO it came to mind, PS. All rights go to Plain White T's.) Hippolyta smiled and stood up.

"General... Athena... has... well, She told me... Our visions are correct." Philippus looked shock. "What's happening Mother?" Diana asked.

"Duh... Hippolyta's pregnant." Artemis churped. "Who's the baby daddy?!" Artemis shouted, making an echo throughout the Temple.

A flash and Athena appeared. Artemis backed uo behind Diana. Diana chuckled and bowed, leaving Artemis standing. "Shit..." She whispered. "Look at the time! It's the Wine Festival!" Artemis handed a bottle of Greek Wine to Athena and ran out of the Temple. Athena sighed and took a sip. "Goddess!" Hippolyta yelled, Athena looked at her. "What? I can drink too." She gulped the bottle down. "Damn... Apollo better be driving." Diana looked at Athena then at Philippus and she shrugged. "Ok, Hercules... I can't stop him... Sadly. But Th-" Hippolyta cut her off. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT... Ma'am." Athena rolled her eyes, "Well if Theseus can't. Hippolytus could." Hippolyta looked at Athena with an annoyed look. "Artemis would shoot the shit out of him." Philippus, Athena and Diana looked at Hippolyta with the face that Athena had when she found out about Medusa and Posidion. "What...? Corks in your asses, LET'S MAKE THE DAMN BATTLE PLANS!" She yelled as she walked out of the temple. Athena and Diana went after Hippolyta.

Philippus sat on the stairs, and cried. She didn't know why... but she did know... Someone would take Hippolyta out of her arms.

Athena and Hippolyta were in the Royal Hero Room. "No.. Artemis can open a portal to Hell... I do believe that demon-friend of hers gave her that ability." Athena nodded, "The new Queen Of Underworld." Hippolyta looked up from the map of Themyscira. "I hope he doesn't give you Hell." Athena looked up from the map as soon as Hippolyta stopped speaking. "Ares... He's a good guy... Once you know him..." Hippolyta smirked... "You mean in bed don't you...?" Athena hit Hippolyta with a scroll. "HEY! You slept with him too!" Hippolyta nodded, "And Hercules... and one time, Hades. But that has nothing to do with this..." Athena rolled her eyes... "That is not all the men you've slept with Hippolyta. I know... I'm the Goddess of Wisdom..." Hippolyta's smirk grew even bigger. "Fine... Ted, That one dude... Some gray haired dude... Larry I believe was the name... That one girl... Philippus, Antiope, Phobe, Antinesase, -" Athena interrupted her. "PHILIPPUS?!" Hippolyta nodded... "Her name is Phil, A, Pus... And Arty calls her Philippussy. So... Feel a pussy is her name." Athena looked at Hippolyta with Storm Gray eyes. "What is wrong with you." Hippolyta shrugged, "I was born. Thanks a lot for that..." Athena rolled her eyes one more time. Hippolyta went back to looking at the map. "What if he doesn't attack?" Athena shook her head. "He will... I know my Half-Brother. He'll pounce." Hippolyta chuckled. "Pounce?" Athena nodded, "He's a weird kid." Hippolyta's eyebrow shot up. "Child?" Athena looked at her. "Yes... Hercules is the youngest." Hippolyta sat back in her chair. "He already lost his virginity..." Athena nodded, "Trust me I know."

Hippolyta smirked, "Have you?" Athena rolled her eyes. "No." Hippolyta shot up from her seat. "REALLY?!" She yelled it as loud as she could. Athena covered her ears. "SHUT UP!"

"I hate you..." Philippus said as Arty and Di hugged her. "We'll gonna get you with Hippolyta... So shut up." Philippus polished her sword even more. "Still sexy." Artemis said as she looked at herself. Diana nodded approval. "Yes... Yes you are." Artemis kissed Diana and Philippus smiled. "Girls... Come here." Philippus held our her arms. "I love you." She said as Arty and Di hugged her. (I'm to lazy to spell all of them) Diana let go but Artemis didn't. I do believe she was crying. "Philippus..." Phillie nodded. Then they heard snoring. They both chuckled and Phillie pulled Artemis's hair. She woke up and screamed in Philippus' ear. She fell back and Philippus held her ears. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "I'M DYING!" Artemis and Diana laughed.

"Philippus... Why...?" Hippolyta put the picture down of her and the General. She wiped the tear off the frame. "Why couldn't you keep your Big Mouth shut?" She said as she whiped her eyes. "Well, There goes your sex life." Hippolyta turned fast to see her Daughter leaning against the Door-Frame. "Diana?!" Diana chuckled, "I know things... and I know the Goddess of Love." Hippolyta rolled her eyes and picked the picture back up. "I suppose... you have a right to know." Diana sat on the edge of the bed. "I have a question..." Hippolyta looked at Diana. "Yes?" Diana twirled her thumbs "Two actrually. Was I actrually made out of clay?" Hippolyta looked down. "Diana...I love you... Yes... but... You do have another parent of sort." Diana's eyes widen."WHO?!" She yelled, "All those years... I did lie to you... Antiope wasn't my sister... She... We were married, Hippolytus, Arty, and you... were are children. Hippolytus... To be honest. Well... It was more of a threesome..." Diana covered her ears. "MOTHER!" She yelled. Hippolyta nodded, "You must not tell Philippus... Or anyone! Only the gods and us knew." Diana stood up and walked to the door. "I... I have to lie down."

The next day, Amazonian woods.

Philippus sat on a tree limb with Artemis. Artemis aimed her bow at a bird settling down on the ground. "Hold... It's a dove." Artemis rolled her eyes; "When will we find a non-dove?" Philippus chuckled, "Keep the peace, man." Artemis released the arrow and it shot a tree trunk in front of them. "Don't be a hippie." (HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT?!) "I rather be with Hippie." Philippus smirked. "OH! Hippolyta... Didn't get it at first thought you may have said you rather be with a peaceloving smelly doped up ass man or... woman." Philippus rolled her eyes. "I only love Hippolyta." Artemis smiled, "Forbidden love... The best kind." Philippus looked at Artemis. "What do you mean forbidden?" Artemis aimed her bow at a pigen. "Yeah, Diana told me last night. Antiope and Hippolyta weren't sisters. They were lovers, Hippolytus... me and Diana are their children. Where the hell have you been?" Philippus eyes widen. "But! Antiope's dead! Circe and Theseus' ex killed her!" (If you don't know the story, go to wikipedia and look up Antiope.) "Yeah! But, when Hercules rises so will Antiope and Theseus, and my 17 siblings." Philippus looked at Artemis awkwardly. "Oh, they liked sex."

2 hours later, Palace courtyard.

Hippolyta plucked a rose off the bush. "Damn." She said as she looked at her thumb. It was drizzling with blood. She started to cry... not because it hurt. She tooken a knife to the heart before... but because it reminded her of the first time her and Philippus kissed. She fell to her knees. "Antiope... come home." She wiped the blood on the miniture statue of Aphrodite.

Hippolyta walked into the palace and grabbed a bandage Epione had left for her, just in case for emergencys. She wrapped it around her thumb. "Oh Mercy... Why have you found me?" She sat in her throne and looked to the right of her... Nothing.

She cried, hard.

Philippus sat in her room, she was breathing hard. She had stolen Artemis' Ipod. She was listening to a song Artemis had renamed, 'Philippus and Hippolyta' She sat and listened to hours past but she had it on auto-replay. Soon she was singing along. "Crying and trying to sleep.." Hours she continued singing. The music stopped and a message popped up. (If you own an Ipod you would understand what I'm saying) It was from Diana, "I love you, goodnight." Philippus smiled and felt a tear prickle her eye. Artemis was right... it was forbidden Love.


	10. Chapter 10

Antiope struggled in the chains. "LET HER GO!" She screamed as Phoebe was slashed by a whip.  
"Why should I dear? My own General betrayed me for these... 'amazons'. Hippolytus laid motionless in the corner. He had already had his turn. "I did it! Let them go... It's me you want!" Hercules shook his head. "No... I have bigger plans for you my dear." He kissed Antiope and she spat in disgust. Besides her clothes being almost burnt off. She was fine... except some bruises from trying to put up a fight with the guard. Phoebe screamed and Hippolytus woke up. "N-... No..." He was to weak to get up. The guards threw him and Phoebe in the cage. "Later dear... now I have some company..."

Themyscira-

The Amazons were sitting at the Dinner Table, waiting for their Dinner. Artemis and Diana sat across from each other now, regarding they can't be with each other in that way. They did still see each other secretly... So were good. Diana looked at everyone once. "What happened to us?" Hippolyta looked up from her meal. "What ever do you mean, child?" Donna closed her eyes. "She means... No one's happy... Even though I ain't in this... I know what she means. You lied to her and Artemis, Now they can't be together... and worse of all-" Donna was interupted by Artemis. "WORSE OF ALL?! ME NOT GETTING SEX ISN'T WORSE OF ALL?!" She screamed across the table. She sat back down awkwardly since I didn't say she was standing... Anyway... Diana kicked Artemis in the knee. Arty wasn't wearing any clothing so it could have been her thigh or shin... or whatever. (You know who doesn't eat butt naked with 4 other women.) Cassandra was trying not to laugh as Donna kicked Arty in the side. Artemis looked around and then decided to let it go. Hippolyta laughed and drink came out of her nose which made her laugh even harder. Everyone stared at her. "What?" Diana asked, "Artemis is butt naked." Hippolyta laughed. Artemis smiled when the attention was turned on her, "What? If I don't have sex... I get mega Horny and... well." Philippus choked on her food. "God! I'm eating!" Donna smirked, "Better not be Hippolyta's cunt." Everyone looked at her and she smirked, "True." Diana grabbed Artemis and well took her back to the bedroom. Don't worry she told everybody else they were sparring.

Philippus hit Donna on the side of the head. Hippolyta got up. "If you need me, I'll be in my room. Double Knock please." Donna and Cassandra left leaving

Philippus. Well Let's just say... She sat there.

* * *

Fuck I know this was short... Guess only for a laugh... Sum things up with Antiope and shit... I'm going to write a second chapter for , DRUM ROLL PLEASE, DianaArtemis Sex Pollen (I'll fix the name later) with the help of my friendie... You better help. Also... A rare and Precious Thing for one of the readers... So The next chapter may come out in like... a couple weeks... BEFORE school starts I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

The Monarch and The guard's 11th chapter sorta... 10? Who knows... Btw... I'm Diana... I wrote this one because Artemis' computer crashed so she will now be further using her school laptop. -Diana

* * *

Chapter 10ish/11ish

Outskirts of Themyscira - Unknown area - Midday

Hercules walked through the portal onto the sweet smelling grass. He smirked and dozens of demons and demonesses flew past him. They each march to the village holding the palace. Hercules smirk grew wider as each amazon fell...

As the demons took care of the amazonian guards, he walked up the Palace steps and into the throne room. "Hippolyta!" He grabbed an amazon and held her by the neck. "Where's my lover?!" The amazon screeched, "Aiieeeeee!" She kicked him in the chest. He dropped her and growled... Philippus came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. She jumped off him after the sword was in. He ripped the sword out of him. He yelled in pain. After the sword was out the cut healed. Philippus gasped and took the amazon's secondary sword. "Philippus... You would really challenge a god for Hippolyta?" Hercules said as he walked toward her. "I would do anything for my queen!" Her eyes kept her eyes on any open places she could attack. "And... we all know why, but think if Antiope came back... or Hippolyta had to choose between you two..." Philippus hesitated. "Exactly... She would pick Antiope... Her lover... What are you, General? Some 'friend' of hers... Not exactly lover type if you ask me." Philippus took a swing but missed. "You really think you can beat me?" Philippus backed up enough to hit a column. Artemis stabbed him in the neck with a dagger. He flipped her off him, knocking her out on the floor. Philippus was still backed up. Hercules picked her up by the neck. Choking, Philippus kicked in the air. Hercules bashed her head into the column until she was knocked out.

Hercules walked into Hippolyta's chambers. She was already ready for him, Sword in hand. (You were thinking something else weren't you:) Hercules chuckled, "Lyta..." Hippolyta got in a fighting stance. "Don't call me that..." Hercules smirked, Hippolyta charged and Hercules blocked making a cling sound. "Gods... did something wrong with you." Hippolyta spat, blood. "Trust me... I was planned." Hippolyta started coughing blood, she charged and then fell before she got to Hercules. "Good Night Hippolyta."

Several Hours Later.

Hippolyta woke up to a long forgotten but surprisingly familiar face. "Hippolyta..." She finally got her eyes to open fully. "Antiope..." She felt lips press against hers. "I'm here..." She hugged Hippolyta. "Whe- where are we...?" Antiope hugged Hippolyta tighter. "Hell, Sister." Hippolyta kissed Antiope's neck. "No gods will help us... We're forever stuck..." Antiope said as she let go of Hippolyta. "How long do we have before one of his... sessions begin?" Antiope pecked Hippolyta's lips. "He's done for the night..." Hippolyta nodded, "I've missed you..." Antiope smiled, "I've missed you more." Hippolyta locked lips with Antiope and they kissed as they held each other close.


	12. Chapter 12

Monarch and The guard

Anyone else see Anime throw up on amazons in the Smallville?!

o0o

Philippus opened her eyes to see Hippolyta's empty throne. Artemis was knocked out beside her. She got up and looked at her bleeding thigh. She was amazed she hadn't bled to death. She shook her head and held onto it. She lumped to Hippolyta's room and saw blood from the closet to the door to the window... Hippolyta was hurt of course. "She's gone..." Philippus opened the closet door to see Diana holding her Mother's crown. "Hercules..." She started crying, Philippus hugged Diana. _I want my mommy... _ She could hear 6 year old Diana saying inside her head.

Hell

Antiope was slashed by a whip. Hippolyta reached out for her but was stopped by a chain. "Not so fast, My dear..." Hippolyta pulled her head up when Hercules tried to cup her chin. "Dearest, Don't worry about your... lover, She won't be alive for long." Hippolyta's eyes showed fear... but her face showed sadness... with a mixture of anger.

Themyscira -

Philippus was standing around the table with Diana. She was holding her, Artemis was opening a portal... From the wounds and the doctors no where to be found. It was extremely hard to concentrate.

After a while, Artemis opened one. It hissed and blue and red flames surrounded it. Before entering the girls sewed and wrapped their injuries. They grabbed all the swords they could carry. They walked threw and instantly felt dizzy. They continued walking and eventually saw the fiery pits of hell.

-Scene- Sorta short... Again made by Diana but Artemis helped. Sorry, She'll do the next chapter by herself. Kisses from Diana. The Date will have another chapter after this.


	13. Chapter 13

Monarch and The Guard

How ya doin'? So, For the fans this will be longer. Also, The thing still going where I write fanfictions about shows tvs and comics that you pick, ANYTHING EXCEPT DRAWN TOGETHER!

* * *

Antiope kissed Hippolyta's forehead as she wiped the blood from her chest. They were both naked and laying in their own blood. "You're going to be okay..." Hippolyta shook her head, sadly. "It's happening again," she rubbed Antiope's blood dripping pussy, she licked her fingers. Antiope closed her eyes and started to clean more of Hippolyta's wounds. "You don't love me anymore... Do you?" Antiope opened her eyes, "Baby... I love you." She licked Hippolyta's lips, then licked her shoulders. Hippolyta winced, Antiope had accidently touched her bruise next to her boobs. (Boom) "I'm sorry."

Philippus cut a demon's head off, blood splattered on the ground. Artemis had Diana tossed over her shoulder, after she collapsed from inhaling to much smoke. Artemis kissed her thigh and Philippus continued to the palace.

They reached it shortly and saw Hercules standing in front of the other 11 gods that were chained to the wall. The chains were glowing, Philippus guessed it was what made the, unescapable. He turned to see the amazons. The goddesses eyes widen, Zeus was unconscious, to get a boner. Hera was sorta happy for that, She wasn't happy in general. Philippus looked deep at Hercules. She drew her sword and Artemis did the same, after she put Diana down next to the hanging Athena. Philippus charged at him, he dodged and Artemis tried to get the gods and goddesses down. Hercules drew his sword, and jabbed at her stomach. She sprang back, Hercules sliced at her neck. She backed up every time he sliced. Artemis stopped trying to undo the bindings and helped Philippus. She stabbed his neck, he yelled and threw her at Philippus. She hit Philippus in the chest.

Philippus huffed and got Arty off her. They both got up and Philippus threw a knife at him. It hit him in the eye, he screamed in agony. Artemis ran up to him and flipped before reaching him, landing on his back she sliced it down the middle. (I know gods can't die with mortal weapons but you know.) Hades chuckled when Hercules laid in his own blood. Philippus kicked him in the jaw, "Where's Hippolyta?" She said through gritted teeth.

Hercules smirked, "She's dead, We're all dead now that I think about it..." Philippus kicked him again. "Where is she?!" She screamed, Artemis shoved her sword into the locks of the gods chains. He coughed and his smirk turned smile. "Fine... She's in the west tower. I'm dying anyways." Indeed, he was... Philippus helped get the gods down, Artemis kissed Diana once before picking her up and slinging her over her shoulder once more. Athena nodded at Philippus, "General... You have earned great honor... and so has our Polemarch." Artemis blushed, and Philippus bowed. "My Goddess, I have my woman to save, if I may be excused." Athena smiled and nodded, "You may, make us proud." Philippus ran to the West Tower, she opened the door and saw Hippolyta and Antiope hugging Hippolyta stroking her pussy. "Hippolyta?!" Hippolyta jerked her head toward Philippus. "Philippus..." She felt tears prickle her eyes... "Why...?" She asked as she put down her sword.

"I loved you, Hippolyta." Philippus finally had a real tear fall down her cheek, and down her arm.


End file.
